Panda Brothers
by MorggiePie18
Summary: Three Panda brothers are taken from there preserve in Japan by the French. The Panda brothers whind up in Canada, but why? Something fishy is going on here. There trading pandas to the russians for something that is top secret. There planing something, but can you guess the mistery as the pandas continue on there journey?
1. Chapter 1

Panda Brothers

By: Morgan

Chapter 1

Men came into the forest. They were quick and crule. Shooting adult pandas and grabing up there cubs. There was no stoping them eather. Moumoku was a blind panda and could not see. She cride out for her cubs,"Burū! Ontai! Yuushi! Where are you?!" She could not hear them. Sudenly she felt something hit her tummy.

"Mama! Whats happoning?!"

"Yuushi! Where are your brothers?" She was trying to hurry and found herself speeking out of fear something had happoned to her other cubs. Then there was the beating threw at the back of her head that said,"You know how this works."

"Stay with me Yuushi" she knew she could not see, but he had to follow, he just had too. She was hauf running, using her nose to guide her and her familiarity with the land served her well enuff to lead them into the forest of thick bamboo and trees. She remembered a fallen tree beside a huge rock. She picked Yuushi up by the scruff of his fur and tucked him away insied the opening, turning back to find her other cubs. She quickly ran back into the carnige that she could not believe was real. Her fur would have been shaking with a shine, but the sun was not shining. Instead it was a huge dark cloud she guessed, she could feel the humitity. The rain started to poor, and all of the noises blured in together.

"Mama! Help us!"

She heard them screeming for her help. She followed there voices and roard,"Let go of them!" With one swipe of her paw hitting low caught the potures legs, and he droped both her cubs. He fell on his back in shock as she came down on him biting into his neck and slinging him into a newby tree. "Burū! Ontai! Follow me closely! Hurry!" She led them back to there brother Yuushi, but something was wrong. She stoped and sniffed around the tree. Then she heard a loud BANG!

"Mama!" One of her cubs cride out. It sounded like Yuushi. She felt cold as she hit the ground. There was nothing she could do. The darkness had already come over her, and had never left, but this time she felt pain. Suddenly her world went white and she could see her body below her covered in blood as her cubs where being stuffed into bags.

"Good luck little ones. I will be watching you." She quietly floated off to the heavens.

The cubs are scared. Each of them in individula bags. _What are these things?! _Yuushi thought to himself as he and two brothers were being taken away. The potures threw them in the back of a huge moving truck with other cubs in cages. There was three pandas per cage. They huddled up to each other. They could here the men talking, but coudn't understand them. "Fermez ces portes! Réussissez un mouvement! Nous devons les vendre rapidement." (Close these gates! Get a move on! We need to sell them quickly.) The cubs shiver in there cold cage. They wondered what they were saying and where they were going.

The road to no where is a long one. They went for a long ways. All ways dark. The cubs went on in the moving truck and finally they were taken onto a boat. The brothers were silent until now."Yuushi?" Burū whispered for his brother, and continued."Are you ok?"

"Im okay." He whispered back."Are you okay?"

"Im fine. Ontai? Are you okay?"

"Yes. How are you guys holdin' up?"

"We are fine." Burū answered for Yuushi. Then the room was silent and nothing but the splashing of waves and creeking from the boat was heard. "We have to get out of here somehow." Burū continued to sit and think. His brothers looking at him with questionful eyes.

"But... How?" Ontai questioned curiously. Burū looked all around. He looked at the stares, the barals and everything elts. He couldn't think of anything. then he looked at the door to the cage.

"Thats it!" He sqeeked, and his brothers turned and looked at him. He started pawing at the black metal cage. to lift the latch on it. His little arms where just lang enuff to reach.

"What are you doing?" Ontai asked him.

"Im trying to open the door!" he kept pawing at it and he felt int slowly move up. Then CLICK! "Yes!" He continued, but was cut short. When he heard footsteps above the deck. "Oh no! Quick act like your asleep!" All of them curled up in one corner of the cage pretening to sleep as five men came down below deck.

-The voices-

"Prenez ces trois femelles."(Take those three females.)

"Nous les vendrons aux Russes. Alors nous allons aux Philippines obtenir les armes à feu."(We will be selling them to the Russians. Then we go to the Phillippines to get the guns.)

Oui monsieur.(Yes sir.)

-Authers notes-

Im so glad I finally found something elts to right about. :D I love this story! I love pandas this story belongs to me and no one elts. This is my original. ;3 I ejoyed typeing the begining of this adventure. The three pandas are on a ship, but they don't know where there going or who has captured them or even why all of it was happoning in the first place. Will they get out? How do they get back home if the only thing they ever knew was the bamboo at home with there now dead mother. see you in the next chaper! :p God bless!3


	2. Chapter 2

The men turned to leave, but the one that spoke last stayed. He just stood there silent. He turned his head to the sleeping Panda cubs."Vous ne méritez pas cela."(You don't deserve this.) He sat down next to them. One of the cubs stood up and walked over to the cage pressing his nose to the cold metal bars. The man smiled and pat him on his little head, and scratched behind his ears. He was only able to slide his finders in to the small cage."Votre pas un si mauvais petit. Peut-être que je peux vous aider, oui?"(Your not so bad little one. Perhaps I can help you, yes?) He turned his head to the door leading up to the deck. Thinking of something to do. He had four days to sell all of the cubs and then sail off to Russia."Je vais vous ramener chez moi. Au moins, vous aurez une maison et ne pas être en manteaux de fourrure."(I will take you home with me. At least you will have a home and not be made into fur coats.) All of the cubs looked at him fully awake somehow sencing his kind words. He heard more men comming down from up deck."Nous devons sortir d'ici. Je ne whant une partie de cela. J'ai un peu les plans."(We need to get out of here. I do not whant any part of this. I have a plan little ones.) He quickly took his place standing strait up looking at the the stairs.

"Prenez les oursons! Nous sommes en Amérique et ils ne veulent pas attendre plus longtemps. Téléchargez-les maintenant!"(Grab the cubs! We are in America and they do not want to wait any longer. Unload them now!)

"Oui monsieur."(Yes sir.)

All kinds of men short and tall came down into the small holding area and started grabbing cubs. In the rush the Panda's friend managed to escape off the boat with the cubs safe in there cage. There was a sheet of material over the cage he was holding, a dark green material. He hastaly made his way to his truck and managed to manuver threw the traffic as best he could. Finally he was on the road heading towards home. That was not the end however. He remembered something. Something that just made him sick as a cold wet dog.

_"Tout ce que je dis, tout ce que nous faisons, c'est top secret. Personne ne doit savoir de nos intentions, et personne sur le navire soit autorisé à en parler entre eux. Sur ce voyage happons ce qui reste de ce voyage. Toute personne surprise Ces règles seront freinage pris en charge et pas à la légère que je pourrais ajouter. Steeling la propriété du navire est une lourde amende de $100 américains dollars. Nous allons vous regarde et nous saurons. Si vous faites ces choses que nous les retrouverons et nous allons prendre soin de vous personnellement."(__When you bored this ship you will be my property! Everything I say, everything we do is top secret. No one is to know of our intentions, and no one on the ship is allowed to talk about it amongst themselves. What happons on this voyage stays on this voyage. Anyone caught braking these rules will be taken care of and not lightly I might add. Steeling property of the ship is a hefty fine of $100 American dollars. We will be watching you and we will know. If you do these things we will find you and we will take care of you personaly.)_

He remembered that day. He rembembered getting sick then, but now he was really sick. He had broken the rules. All of them. He had talked about it to his friend on the ship, and he did steel property. Not only did he still property, but he stole merchandice from them. Suddenly he noticed a car behind him. It had been following him for nerly an hour. He sees a faint glimmer of something inside the small car. "Non!"(No!) He speeded up and the care did the same. The nose almost touching his bumper now. He decided to pull over. Keeping his hand on his gun that was tucked loosely under his seat. He heard several car doors open then slam shut. He listened to them not wanting to look. He roled the window down and tightened his grip on his gun, and just as they came up to his car he threw his gun up and stared the man in the eyes.

-Notes-

Hello again. this is the end of Chapter 2! :3 I'm in GED so I had to make this one shorter than the last one. Who was int he car? Did they really figure him out so quick? Whats going to happon to the Pandas? Keep reading and you will find out. :D God Bless!


End file.
